The Doctor and the Season
by Apollo Holmes
Summary: While Hiccup is walking in his Forest, he doesn't expect to meet a strange man with spiky hair with a blue box that's smaller on the outside... ( Artwork by Wings of Paper on wordpress. I do not own it)
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor and the Season**

**Author's Note: Those of you who have read my Rise of the Seasons story will remember a part from the 13thchapter, in which Hiccup mentions the TARDIS and the Doctor. This is going to be a companion story to Rise of the Seasons, in which we see (er, read) the scene when the 10th Doctor meets Hiccup.**

**Some other things- In my little imagination world, in HTTYD, everyone speaks Norse, or Old Icelandic, and it was translated into English.**

**-I am having a problem with the quotation marks at the moment, so the quotation marks may look a little funny at times.**

**-Also, I would like to give a thank you to the Betareader of this story (and hopefully the Beta reader of Rise of the Seasons, since she did a good job on this one), who goes by 'memorykey3'. So: Thank you, memorykey3!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**1700 AD: Hiccup**

I was walking in my forest with my dragon Toothless, the forest we woke up in. I had named it _**'Skógr Haugbúi'**_, or Ghost Forest in English. I had named it such for a couple of reasons: First, it always appeared in the Mortal Realm for Samhain, then faded back into the realm in which I live. The only ones who live in that realm are the ghosts who have died young in battle, who help me in preparing for autumn, Toothless, and me. In addition, if anyone stays in my realm until sunset at Samhain will never be able to leave, becoming ghosts thanks to the magic of the Ghost Forest. I digress.

Second, it always looked like a haunted forest, what with the dead trees that stay dead for most of the year (Except spring, which seems to make the trees come back to life.). I felt a rush of air, and then I was in another part of the Forest. I groaned. In this realm, even the trees are imbued with magic. If you lay your hand on a tree, you could unknowingly fall through a portal to another part of the forest. Toothless had fallen in, too. He had a stick in his mouth. I grabbed it out of his mouth and threw it as far as I could. He flew after it. After Toothless flew after the stick, I heard an odd noise. I covered my ears, biting my lip. The noise hurt my ears. I hid behind a tree, as the noise was in a clearing just a couple of feet before me, and peered around the tree, being careful not to touch the tree.

In front of me was a blue box. It had a light on top of it. Out of the box came a man with funny hair like spikes. I saw that, in his hand, he had an odd object made of metal. It had a green light inside of it. The man who had stepped out of the blue box looked disoriented, yet happy at the same time. He then shivered.

"It's freezing here!" Said the man, rubbing his arms.

He had an English accent. He did not look like a threat to my Forest- He looked like a rich, lost traveler. Except most lost travelers do not appear in a blue box that appear out of thin air, or have a strange glowing object in their hands. I decided to test if he was a threat. I slightly raised one hand. The air swirled. I flew into the top branches of a tree and smiled. Let us see how this traveler will react, if he will run frightened like everyone else.

_**"Hver ertþú?"**_I asked, _**Who are you?**_ The wind carried my voice, making it seem larger than it was.

"_**Mitt **__**nafn**__** er Doctor. **__**Ef**____**þú**____**vilt **__**versa **__**vo**____**góður,hver**____**ert**____**þú**__**?**_**"** Asked the man in Icelandic, _**I am the Doctor. If you would be so kind, who are you?**_

I was surprised that he didn't run away. A brave man. I was also surprised that he knew Icelandic. Most people didn't bother to learn Icelandic, unless they were Icelandic.

„_**Mitt nafn er Hiksti Hunter**__." I answered, __**my name is Hiccup Hunter**__._

"Do you speak English, Hiccup?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I speak English." I said. I was still new to the language, so I had a strong Icelandic accent.

"Hiccup, what is this place called?" Asked the strange man with the blue box.

" 'Tis called Skógr Haugbúi. In your language, 't'would be Ghost Forest." I said.

"If I may ask, what year is it?" Asked the man.

"1600. How do you not know the year?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm a time-and-space-traveling alien from the future?" Asked the man, a smile on his face.

He reminded me of a child. An alien from the future? Well, I was a spirit who controlled a Season. An alien is not that farfetched.

"Yes, I believe you." I said.

"Could you come out? It's odd, talking to something you can't see. " Said the Doctor.

_Or something that won't answer back, I thought ,_looking at the blood red Moon_. _I heard Toothless come back, so as he flew back to me, I hopped on him. In a flash, I was behind the young man in the top hat.

"I agree, 't'would drive someone to madness." I said.

The Doctor jumped and turned around. "Why, you're only eighteen. What are you doing here, in a forest like this? Did you run away from your parents? And what is that?" Asked the Doctor, looking at Toothless curiously. Toothless growled at him, his teeth coming out.

"What? _**Nei**_, I live here. This is Toothless, my dragon and best friend. Wait-You can see me?" I asked, elated and disbelieving. I used a certain type of magic to make my voice heard, but I could not, try as I might, make myself visible to people. I knew that Santa Claus was seen by children. I guessed that it had something to do with being believed in. The man before me looked confused.

"Yes," Said the man slowly, "Am I not supposed to?"

"So, you can see me?"

He nodded. I hollered in delight and flew up. The leaves in my hair changed to golden Oak leaves. The trees around me briefly grew crimson, gold, and orange leaves. The leaves fell to the ground.

"Oh. Sorry for that." I said, blushing. The Doctor stared at me confusedly.

"What are you?" Asked the Doctor.

I sighed. "Follow me," I said, "Would you rather walk or go with me on Toothless?"

The Doctor stared at Toothless warily.

"I'll go with you on Toothless," Said the Doctor and hopped on Toothless's back.

"Come on, bud. To Berk!" I said. Toothless flew off, a black blur, to Berk, the nearest town. When we got there, I turned to look at the Doctor. He didn't look dizzy at all. "I am surprised, Doctor. You are not dizzy in the slightest."

"You get used to it, traveling in the TARDIS."

"Tar-dis?" I asked, confused. What was a Tardis?

"TARDIS, yes. I'll explain later," Said the Doctor, waving off my question.

I spotted a group of children throwing a ball at each other. I flew up to the trees, a Peachtree, and touched the leaves, turning them golden.

"Oh, look at the beautiful leaves!" Said one of the boys. He had brown hair and was short. I flew back to the ground.

"Jacob Benedictus, dinner is at quarter to the hour!" Said a woman, who I assumed to be the boy's mother.

"I will, Mother!" Said the boy, who sounded English.

"So, what'd you want to show me, Hiccup-woah!" Said the Doctor.

He looked startled as the little boy ran through me to get the peaches on the tree behind me. I shuddered. People walking through me always felt weird, and saddened me. The Moon had put me here, yet he had not told me why I was not seen by anybody, or what I had to do to be seen.

"How'd you-What'd you say you are again?" Said the Doctor.

"I didn't say what I was, Doctor. I am a spirit," I said.

"A spirit? So, do all spirits live in creepy forests?"

I laughed, "No, not all spirits. Actually, I have never met any other spirits, so I do not know. The only one I know is Toothless and the ghosts. I do like to listen to the conversations of the mortals, to pretend as if I know them. You're the first person I have met who can see me."

"Oh. Well, in that case, my turn to show you something! This'll be fantastic! Tell Toothless to go back to the Ghost Forest! Allons-y!" Said the Doctor, hopping on Toothless.

"Hey, Toothless, I shall see you back to the forest!" I said.

My dragon snorted. _As if_, Toothless said in my head. We had a telepathic connection. I took off, flying as fast as I could to the forest. I spotted Toothless right behind me. I slowed down and Toothless got closer. I then used a burst of speed to get to the Forest.

"What fun!" I shouted. Toothless, when he landed, breathed fire at me. I blinked. "Honestly, bud?" I asked him. For some reason, I could never be burned by dragon fire.

"Come on in," Said the Doctor as he opened the door to his blue box with the light on top. He had a huge grin on his face. I went inside. It was huge. I was surprised, to say the least.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" This blue box was smaller on the outside than on the inside. There were glowing dots on the wall and a large machine in the middle. "Is this what you called the Tardis?" I asked, walking around.

"Yeah, this is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," Said the Doctor. He was smiling at my surely awed expression.

"Would you like to come with me? I could use a companion," Said the Doctor.

I smiled, "I would love to, but… I need to stay here, to bring autumn and joy to the children's hearts."

"Even if people do not see you?" Asked the Doctor.

I looked at those eyes that seemed older and wiser than he seemed, "Yes, even then, Doctor. I am sorry, but I cannot."

"It's OK. I'll be visiting, if that's OK with you. Wouldn't want the person who controlled autumn to go insane. Then there'd be tornadoes all over Europe," Joked the Doctor.

"Yes, that would be unfortunate. _**Kveðja**____**við**____**brottför,Doctor**__**,**_**"** I said, _Goodbye Doctor._

"_**Kveðja**____**við**____**brottför**__**, **__**Andi**____**Haust**__**."**_Said the Doctor, or _Goodbye, Spirit of Autumn._

I flew out of the TARDIS just as it disappeared. I waved at it, smiling. I wouldn't be completely alone anymore.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Author's Note: Translations: **__**H ver ert **__**þú**__**?~Who are you?**___

_**Mitt**____**nafn**____**er**____**Doctor**__**. **__**Ef þú vilt veras vo**____**góður,**____**hver ert þú**__**?**_**~ My name is Doctor. If you'd be so kind, who are you?**

_**Mitt**____**nafn er**____**Hiksti Hunter~ My name is Hiccup Hunter**_

_**Nei~ No**_

_**Kveðja við brottför**__**, **__**Doctor~ Goodbye, Doctor**_

_**Kveðja við brottför, Andi Haust~ Goodbye, Spirit of Autumn**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor and the Seasons**

**2014**

**In which the Four Seasons meet the Doctor.**

It started with an odd noise from the air. "What's that noise?" Asked Jack Frost, who was playing a card game with the Season of Summer, Merida. Hiccup's head perked up. "I recognize that sound." Said Hiccup, reverting to Icelandic, to when he first heard the noise. "Hiccup, we can't understand you when you speak Icelandic." Said Rapunzel, Season of Spring. She was painting what looked like Jack. Out of the air appeared a blue police box. Out of it came a man with the clothing of a wealthy Victorian. "Why'd the TARDIS bring me here?" Asked the man. He had a British accent. "Doctor? Is that you?" Asked Hiccup. „I'm sorry, but do I know you? Oh, yes, I do! You're that ghost who couldn't speak English well!" Said the Doctor. „Yes, I am. You look different." I noted. „Oh, I'm a Time Lord. I must've forgotten to tell you that Time Lords regenerate." Said the Doctor. „Regenerate?" I asked, the word foreign. „Yeah. When we die, we turn into someone else. Sort of." Said the Doctor. „You're speaking better English now." Said the Doctor. „Yes, I am." I said. „Hiccup, care to introduce us to yer friend?" Asked Merida. „Oh, Doctor, this is Jack Frost, Merida, and Rapunzel, the Seasons of Winter, Summer, and Spring respectively. Guys, this is the Doctor. He wandered into **_Skógr Haugbúi_** with his flying machine and he was the first that could see me. He visited me a couple of times a century." Said Hiccup. "You have a forest?" Asked Merida. "I did go back in time once to find you making a tornado. What year was that, 1974?" Asked the Doctor. "Oh, that? I was a little mad at some older spirits who were picking on me. Stupid Groundhog." Muttered Hiccup. "The Groundhog _did_ know you could control air, right?" Asked Merida, laughing.

Hiccup had a wide grin on his face. "No clue! Then I sent him scurrying to the ground." Said Hiccup, laughing. Jack smiled. "Hiccup, I didn't know you were devious." Said Jack. Hiccup shrugged. "We should prank Bunny sometime!" "I'd love to." Said Hiccup. "So, Doctor, why are you here?" Asked Rapunzel. "I don't know. The TARDIS sends me places. I usually don't choose." Said the Doctor. "Any big events happen lately?" "Well, Elsa is setting up a ball for the making of the Guardians West and the turning good of Kozmotis." Said Rapunzel. "I remember Elsa telling me she somehow roped Eugene into helping her." Jack laughed. "Poor Flynn." Said Jack.

"Elsa's keeping it a secret from the rest of the Guardians and Guardians West." Said Rapunzel. "Would you mind if I stayed for that?" Asked the Doctor. "Sure ye can, Doctor. Oh, and I think your machine's trying to talk to ye." Said Merida, who pointed to the TARDIS. It was making noises. "Oh, we should go then." Said the Doctor. "What happened?" Asked Rapunzel. "It's complicated. Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I'd best be taking my leave." Said the Doctor. "Well, Goodbye!" Said Rapunzel. "I'll be sure to pop in sometime." Said the Doctor. "**_Kveðja_********_við_********_brottför_****_, Doctor," _**Said Hiccup in Icelandic. The Doctor tipped his hat to him. "**_Kveðja_********_við brottför_****_, _****_Andi_********_Haust_****_." _**Said the Doctor, walking into his TARDIS. The TARDIS disappeared.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! The ball scene will be in my story, which will be the sequel of Rise of the Seasons. I have yet to name it. If you like the Seasonal Big four, I suggest you check out Rise of the Seasons! With that self-promoting out of the way, please read & review! AH out!**


End file.
